High mast lighting systems include a central mast or pole surrounded by an annular ring on which a plurality of light fixtures are mounted. The annular ring is configured to be raised to the top of the mast for use and lowered to the base of the mast during maintenance and lamp changes. A drive device, located at the base of the mast, raises and lowers the annular ring via a plurality of winch cables, which pass downwardly from pulleys on top of the mast to the drive device.
However, due to limited space inside the mast, the winch cables can block or otherwise impede access to various operating equipment therein. For example, winch cables oftentimes impede access to circuit breaker boxes. In many instances, a service technician must physically move the winch cable laterally away from the breaker box in order to gain access thereto. Since the weight of the annular ring and light fixtures creates large tension forces on the winch cables, laterally moving the winch cables can be difficult.